This invention relates to a fastening device for fastening a glass panel to a wall, a building-side substructure, or similar object using a clamp fitting that grips the glass panel and a holder that is supported on the clamp fitting so that it can swivel to a limited extent in three dimensions. An older application by the same applicant (German Laid Open Patent Application No. 199 15 193.8 and corresponding U.S. application Ser. No. 09/498385) that is not yet part of the prior art relates to a clamp fitting, on the inside clamp element of which, a cap bell is supported with an adjustable bias whereby, between the cap bell and the inside clamp element there is a permanently elastic spring element that permits a relative movement of the cap bell with respect to the clamp element. In practical terms, the permanently elastic spring element forms a connection that permits limited articulation, or movement, in three dimensions between the clamp fitting and the holder that is attached to the clamp fitting on the building side. The permanently elastic spring element is thereby intended to compensate for stresses introduced into the glass panel, and can be realized in the form of an elastic pad, for example.
On fastening devices of the type described above, it is desirable to realize the connection between the clamp fitting that grips the glass panel, a wall, a substructure, or an additional glass panel so that tolerances between the components to be connected can be compensated for without generating stresses. This requirement is particularly important for the connection of a glass panel with a wall or substructure. In this case, it can be necessary to connect the clamp fitting or punctiform holder that grips the glass panel by means of a holder with a wall, a substructure, or a similar object, which makes possible a multiple support of this holder on the wall or substructure.
Beginning with a clamp fitting of the type described above, the invention teaches that the object described above can be accomplished by means of a fastening device for a glass panel on a wall, a building-side substructure, or similar object using a clamp fitting that grips the glass panel and a holder that is supported on the clamp fitting so that it can move to a limited extent in three dimensions, characterized by the fact that the holder has a two-arm connecting bridge that can be fixed in position by means of a center retaining pivot on the clamp fitting whereby, on the outer free ends of the connecting bridge, there are connecting articulations that can be fixed in position for the connection of respective compensating shafts, which are connected on their ends farther away from the connecting bridge by means of respective articulations that can be fixed in position with an adapter for fastening to a wall, a substructure, or similar object.
According to the above technical teaching, the holder has a two-armed connecting bridge that can be fastened to the clamp fitting by means of a center retaining pivot, and connecting joints that can be fixed in position are located on its outer free ends for the connection of respective compensating shafts which, on their ends that are farther from the connecting bridge, are connected by means of respective joints that can be fixed in position with an adapter for fastening to a wall, a substructure, or similar object.
The forces that are introduced into the clamp fitting that supports the glass plate by means of the connecting bridge described above are transmitted to two compensating shafts which, on their free ends, are fastened by means of corresponding adapters to, for example, a wall or any other desired component. Because articulations, joints, or hinges that can be fixed in position are located on the free ends of the two compensating shafts, on the one hand a correct connection of each of the two adapters that takes construction tolerances into consideration is possible, and on the other hand, as a result of the ability to fix the joints in position, it is possible to make the holder virtually completely rigid after installation.
To further explain, the fastening device may comprise a fitting that can attach to glass, two adapters that can attach to a structure or structures, and two holders (compensating shafts) that can connect the fitting to the adapters. Between the fitting and the holders and between the adapters and the holders, there may be respective articulations that can be fixed into position to compensate for construction tolerances and stress in a glass panel mounted on a structure, such as a building facade. The holders have two ends, a first end configured to be attached to a structure and a second end configured to be connected to the fitting. The fitting can also have two ends, a first end configured to be connected to the holders and a second end configured to be attached to a glass panel. The second end of the first holder and the second end of the second holder can be connected by a connecting bridge, which can be attached to the first end of the fitting to permit limited rotation or movement of the holders in at least two dimensions with respect to the fitting. One possible way that the connecting bridge can be attached to the clamp fitting is that the connecting bridge can have a hole into which the first end of the fitting can be inserted. The first end of the fitting can be externally threaded like a screw and the hole of the connecting bridge can be internally threaded. This is only one example of how the fitting can be attached to the connecting bridge. There are also other possible ways of attaching the fitting to the connecting bridge.
In at least one possible embodiment of the present invention, one way. that the retaining pivot or first end of the fitting can be permitted to rotate to a limited extent with respect to the second end of the fitting is that a coupling bell, or cap bell, can connect the first and second ends of the fitting to permit an adjustable bias. An elastic cushion can be placed between the second end of the fitting and the cap bell of the fitting to permit limited movement. The bottom portion of the coupling bell can have a cylindrical extension into which the first end portion of the fitting can fit. The elastic cushion can permit limited movement of the cap bell and the first end portion of the fitting with respect to the second end of the fitting. A nut, or cap nut, can then fit over the bottom of the cap bell. When the nut is tightened or adjusted, the connection between the first end portion of the fitting and the cap bell can be secured or tightened.
Another possible way that the first end portion of the fitting can be permitted to move to a limited extent in three dimensions is that the fitting may comprise a rotational part. The first end of the fitting and the coupling bell of the fitting may comprise corresponding grooves, slots, or indentations, into which the O-ring can fit to secure the connection of the two elements. Before the two elements (the retaining pivot and the coupling bell) are connected, the O-ring can be placed about a groove in the retaining pivot. Because the O-ring is split, it can be compressed into the groove such that the diameter of the compressed O-ring is less than or equal to the diameter of the exterior of the retaining pivot and less than the diameter of the interior of the coupling bell. The retaining pivot can then be inserted into the coupling bell until the compressed O-ring reaches a slot in the coupling bell. The O-ring can then be seated in both the slot and the groove to provide a retaining function to hold the retaining pivot in the coupling bell in a rotatable fashion.
Yet another possible way that the first end of the fitting can be permitted to move to a limited extent in three dimensions is that the fitting can comprise a coupling bell or cap bell which can connect the first end and second end of the fitting. The coupling bell can have a bottom portion facing away from the. second end of the fitting. The bottom portion of the coupling bell, can have a slot and the first end portion of the fitting can fit into the slot with minimal play. The slot can permit movement of the first end portion of the fitting, and the holders when the holders are attached to the connecting bridge, in three dimensions. A retaining flange surrounding the first end portion of the fitting can permit minimal movement of the first end portion of the fitting within a support flange of the coupling bell. A nut or cap nut can then fit over the coupling bell of the fitting. When the nut is tightened, turned, or rotated, the play in the slot of the cap bell can permit the first end portion of the fitting to move into different positions in the slot. In other words, rotating the nut, or tightening it with a wrench, can displace the slot with respect to the first end portion of the fitting, thereby permitting a limited rotational movement of the first end portion of the fitting, and the holders when they are attached to the fitting, in three dimensions. The first end portion of the fitting may also be turned or rotated to tighten the connection between the connecting bridge and the fitting.
One possible way that the clamp fitting may be attached to a glass panel is with a bolt or screw. The glass panel can have a hole through which a bolt can be inserted. An opposite end of the bolt can be inserted into the second end of the fitting, thereby connecting the fitting to a glass panel. A spacer with a hole for the reception of a bolt can also be placed between the fitting and the glass panel to protect the glass from being damaged by the fitting. If the glass panel comprises two glass panes, a spacer may also be placed between the two panes to protect the glass from being damaged by the bolt.
One possible way that the adapters may be attached to a structure is with fastening screws or bolts. The adapters have two end portions, a first end that is configured to be attached to a structure and a second end that is configured to be attached to a first end of a holder. Screws or bolts can be inserted into holes in the first ends of the adapters and then through corresponding holes in a structure or structures to connect the adapters to a structure, such as a facade on a building.
Additional characteristics of the invention are described herein.
It has proven advantageous to place pivot forks on the outer free ends of the arms of the connection bridge, while pivot brackets are located on the opposite free ends of the compensating shafts whereby, these pivot brackets are preferably offset from each other by 90xc2x0. To further explain, the connecting bridge can be configured to dispose the second end portion of the first compensating shaft or holder and the second end portion of the second compensating shaft or holder at an angle of ninety degrees from one another. It goes without saying that, for example, in a kinematic reversal, the pivot forks can be provided on the compensating shafts and corresponding pivot brackets on the connecting bridge or on the adapter.
To further explain, one part of an articulation comprises a fork and a second part of an articulation comprises a bracket or tongue. The tongue portion of an articulation is configured to be disposed in the fork portion of the articulation to permit back and forth swinging movement or pivotal movement of the holders with respect to the corresponding adapter and/or fitting.
A first articulation can comprise the second end of the first adapter and the first end portion of the first compensating shaft, a second articulation can comprise the second end portion of the second adapter and the first end portion of the second compensating shaft, a third articulation can comprise the first arm of the connecting bridge and the second end portion of the first holder or compensating shaft, a fourth articulation can comprise the second arm of the connecting bridge and the second end portion of the second compensating shaft or holder.
In at least one possible embodiment of the present invention, a first articulation can comprise the second end of the first adapter comprising a fork and the first end of the first holder comprising a tongue, a second articulation can comprise the second end of the second adapter comprising a fork and the first end of the second holder comprising a tongue, a third articulation can comprise the first arm of the connecting bridge comprising a fork and the second end of the first compensating shaft or holder comprising a tongue, and a fourth articulation can comprise the second arm of the connecting bridge comprising a fork and the second end of the second compensating shaft or holder comprising a tongue.
In another possible embodiment of the present invention, a first articulation can comprise the second end of the first adapter comprising a fork and the first end of the first holder comprising a tongue, a second articulation can comprise the second end of the second adapter comprising a tongue and the first end of the second holder comprising a fork, a third articulation can comprise the first arm of the connecting bridge comprising a fork and the second end of the first compensating shaft or holder comprising a tongue and a fourth articulation can comprise the second arm of the connecting bridge comprising a fork and the second end of the second compensating shaft or holder comprising a tongue.
In yet another possible embodiment of the present invention, a first articulation can comprise the second end of the first adapter comprising a fork and the first end of the first holder comprising a tongue, a second articulation can comprise the second end of the second adapter comprising a fork and the first end of the second holder comprising a tongue, a third articulation can comprise the first arm of the connecting bridge comprising a fork and the second end of the first compensating shaft or holder comprising a tongue and a fourth articulation can comprise the second arm of the connecting bridge comprising a tongue and the second end of the second compensating shaft or holder comprising a fork.
In still another possible embodiment of the present invention, a first articulation can comprise the second end of the first adapter comprising a fork and the first end of the first holder comprising a tongue, a second articulation can comprise the second end of the second adapter comprising a tongue and the first end of the second holder comprising a fork, a third articulation can comprise the first arm of the connecting bridge comprising a fork and the second end of the first compensating shaft or holder comprising a tongue and a fourth articulation can comprise the second arm of the connecting bridge comprising a tongue and the second end of the second compensating shaft or holder comprising a fork.
In a further possible embodiment of the present invention, a first articulation can comprise the second end of the first adapter comprising a tongue and the first end of the first holder comprising a fork, a second articulation can comprise the second end of the second adapter comprising a fork and the first end of the second holder comprising a tongue, a third articulation can comprise the first arm of the connecting bridge comprising a fork and the second end of the first compensating shaft or holder comprising a tongue and a fourth articulation can comprise the second arm of the connecting bridge comprising a fork and the second end of the second compensating shaft or holder comprising a tongue.
In another possible embodiment of the present invention, a first articulation can comprise the second end of the first adapter comprising a tongue and the first end of the first holder comprising a fork, a second articulation can comprise the second end of the second adapter comprising a tongue and the first end of the second holder comprising a fork, a third articulation can comprise the first arm of the connecting bridge comprising a fork and the second end of the first compensating shaft or holder comprising a tongue and a fourth articulation can comprise the second arm of the connecting bridge comprising a fork and the second end of the second compensating shaft or holder comprising a tongue.
In yet another possible embodiment of the present invention, a first articulation can comprise the second end of the first adapter comprising a tongue and the first end of the first holder comprising a fork, a second articulation can comprise the second end of the second adapter comprising a fork and the first end of the second holder comprising a tongue, a third articulation can comprise the first arm of the connecting bridge comprising a fork and the second end of the first compensating shaft or holder comprising a tongue and a fourth articulation can comprise the second arm of the connecting bridge comprising a tongue and the second end of the second compensating shaft or holder comprising a fork.
In still another possible embodiment of the present invention, a first articulation can comprise the second end of the first adapter comprising a tongue and the first end of the first holder comprising a fork, a second articulation can comprise the second end of the second adapter comprising a tongue and the first end of the second holder comprising a fork, a third articulation can comprise the first arm of the connecting bridge comprising a fork and the second end of the first compensating shaft or holder comprising a tongue and a fourth articulation can comprise the second arm of the connecting bridge comprising a tongue and the second end of the second compensating shaft or holder comprising a fork.
In a further possible embodiment of the present invention, a first articulation can comprise the second end of the first adapter comprising a fork and the first end of the first holder comprising a tongue, a second articulation can comprise the second end of the second adapter comprising a fork and the first end of the second holder comprising a tongue, a third articulation can comprise the first arm of the connecting bridge comprising a tongue and the second end of the first compensating shaft or holder comprising a fork and a fourth articulation can comprise the second arm of the connecting bridge comprising a fork and the second end of the second compensating shaft or holder comprising a tongue.
In another possible embodiment of the present invention, a first articulation can comprise the second end of the first adapter comprising a fork and the first end of the first holder comprising a tongue, a second articulation can comprise the second end of the second adapter comprising a tongue and the first end of the second holder comprising a fork, a third articulation can comprise the first arm of the connecting bridge comprising a tongue and the second end of the first compensating shaft or holder comprising a fork and a fourth articulation can comprise the second arm of the connecting bridge comprising a fork and the second end of the second compensating shaft or holder comprising a tongue.
In yet another possible embodiment of the present invention, a first articulation can comprise the second end of the first adapter comprising a fork and the first end of the first holder comprising a tongue, a second articulation can comprise the second end of the second adapter comprising a fork and the first end of the second holder comprising a tongue, a third articulation can comprise the first arm of the connecting bridge comprising a tongue and the second end of the first compensating shaft or holder comprising a fork and a fourth articulation can comprise the second arm of the connecting bridge comprising a tongue and the second end of the second compensating shaft or holder comprising a fork.
In still another possible embodiment of the present invention, a first articulation can comprise the second end of the first adapter comprising a fork and the first end of the first holder comprising a tongue, a second articulation can comprise the second end of the second adapter comprising a tongue and the first end of the second holder comprising a fork, a third articulation can comprise the first arm of the connecting bridge comprising a tongue and the second end of the first compensating shaft or holder comprising a fork and a fourth articulation can comprise the second arm of the connecting bridge comprising a tongue and the second end of the second compensating shaft or holder comprising a fork.
In a further possible embodiment of the present invention, a first articulation can comprise the second end of the first adapter comprising a tongue and the first end of the first holder comprising a fork, and a second articulation can comprise the second end of the second adapter comprising a fork and the first end of the second holder comprising a tongue, a third articulation can comprise the first arm of the connecting bridge comprising a tongue and the second end of the first compensating shaft or holder comprising a fork and a fourth articulation can comprise the second arm of the connecting bridge comprising a fork and the second end of the second compensating shaft or holder comprising a tongue.
In another possible embodiment of the present invention, a first articulation can comprise the second end of the first adapter comprising a tongue and the first end of the first holder comprising a fork, a second articulation can comprise the second end of the second adapter comprising a tongue and the first end of the second holder comprising a fork, a third articulation can comprise the first arm of the connecting bridge comprising a tongue and the second end of the first compensating shaft or holder comprising a fork and a fourth articulation can comprise the second arm of the connecting bridge comprising a fork and the second end of the second compensating shaft or holder comprising a tongue.
In yet another possible embodiment of the present invention, a first articulation can comprise the second end of the first adapter comprising a tongue and the first end of the first holder comprising a fork, a second articulation can comprise the second end of the second adapter comprising a fork and the first end of the second holder comprising a tongue , a third articulation can comprise the first arm of the connecting bridge comprising a tongue and the second end of the first compensating shaft or holder comprising a fork and a fourth articulation can comprise the second arm of the connecting bridge comprising a tongue and the second end of the second compensating shaft or holder comprising a fork.
In a further possible embodiment of the present invention, a first articulation can comprise the second end of the first adapter comprising a tongue and the first end of the first holder comprising a fork, a second articulation can comprise the second end of the second adapter comprising a tongue and the first end of the second holder comprising a fork, a third articulation can comprise the first arm of the connecting bridge comprising a tongue and the second end of the first compensating shaft or holder comprising a fork and a fourth articulation can comprise the second arm of the connecting bridge comprising a tongue and the second end of the second compensating shaft or holder comprising a fork.
To fix the above-mentioned articulations in position, the pivot forks of the connection bridge and the pivot brackets of the compensating shafts, as well as the pivot forks of the adapters, have aligned borings to receive clamp screws.
In other words, the forks and tongues (brackets) of the pivots, or articulations, can have holes into which screws can be inserted. Tightening the screws can fix the respective articulations into position.
With the configuration of the holder described above, it is obviously possible, for example, to connect one of the adapters to a wall that runs vertically and the second adapter to a ceiling that runs orthogonally to the above-mentioned wall. The realization of the articulations described above makes such an installation possible.
To further explain, in at least one possible embodiment of the present invention, one of the adapters may be connected to one structure while the other adapter may be connected to another structure perpendicular to or at a right angle with the first structure.
In a further configuration, the arms of the connecting bridge and the retaining pivot that can be fixed in position on the clamp fitting are realized in one piece. In other words, these components form a T-shaped piece that is, in itself, rigid or essentially rigid. To further explain, the connecting bridge and the first end of the fitting can comprise a single connecting element that is configured to connect the first holder and the second holder and configured to attach the fitting to the holders.
The retaining pivot of the connecting bridge in the clamping figure is fixed in position by means of a cap nut that covers a cap bell of the clamp fixture. The cap nut, the retaining pivot and the compensating shafts have flats on their shell surfaces for the application of a wrench, by means of which, the individual components can be rotated into their required positions during installation to adjust them to the construction tolerances before the articulations are fixed in position and the retaining pivot is fixed in position between the cap bell and the cap nut. In an additional configuration of the invention, the pivot brackets are mounted so that they can rotate in the compensating shafts.
In other words, the nut, the first end portion of the fitting, and the compensating shafts or holders have flattened portions on their surfaces. The flattened portions can be configured to receive a wrench. Both the nut and the holders can then be turned with a wrench to adjust or tighten the connections between the various elements of the fastening device. The nut can be tightened with a wrench to tighten the connection between the first end portion of the fitting and the coupling bell. The first end portion of the fitting can be rotated to adjust or to tighten the connection between the connecting bridge and the fitting. At least one of the holders can be rotated or adjusted to tighten the connection between at least one end of at least one holder and the corresponding adapter or fitting.
In addition to the two-dimensional pivotal movements of the articulations and the possible rotational movement of the first end portion of the fitting, the fastening device can also comprise at least one other rotational part located in at least one end of at least one of the compensating shafts or holders. The rotational part can comprise a split O-ring as described above. The two elements to be connected by the rotational part (for instance, the shaft portion of a holder and an end of a holder) can comprise slots, grooves, or indentations into which the O-ring can fit tightly with very little play to provide a retaining function to hold the end of a holder in the shaft portion of the holder, or vice versa, in a rotatable fashion. In other words, a rotational part can permit at least one of the first end portion of the first holder, the second end portion of the first holder, the first end portion of the second holder, and the second end portion of the second holder to be rotated.
In at least one possible embodiment of the present invention, a rotational part can be located in the first end portion of the first compensating shaft or holder, the second end portion of the first compensating shaft or holder, the first end portion of the second compensating shaft or holder, and the second end portion of the second compensating shaft or holder, thereby permitting all four parts to rotate.
In another possible embodiment of the present invention, a rotational part can be located in the first end portion of the first compensating shaft or holder thereby permitting that part to rotate.
In yet another possible embodiment of the present invention, a rotational part can be located in the second end portion of the first compensating shaft or holder, thereby permitting that part to rotate.
In still another possible embodiment of the present invention, a rotational part can be located in the first end portion of the second compensating shaft or holder, thereby permitting that part to rotate.
In a further possible embodiment of the present invention, a rotational part can be located in the second end portion of the second compensating shaft or holder, thereby permitting that part to rotate.
In another possible embodiment of the present invention, a rotational part can be located in the first end portion of the first compensating shaft or holder and the second end portion of the first compensating shaft or holder thereby permitting both parts to rotate.
In yet another possible embodiment of the present invention, a rotational part can be located in the first end portion of the first compensating shaft or holder and the first end portion of the second compensating shaft or holder, thereby permitting both parts to rotate.
In still another possible embodiment of the present invention, a rotational part can be located in the first end portion of the first compensating shaft or holder and the second end portion of the second compensating shaft or holder, thereby permitting both parts to rotate.
In a further possible embodiment of the present invention, a rotational part can be located in the second end portion of the first compensating shaft or holder and the first end portion of the second compensating shaft or holder, thereby permitting both parts to rotate.
In another possible embodiment of the present invention, a rotational part can be located in the second end portion of the first compensating shaft or holder and the second end portion of the second compensating shaft or holder, thereby permitting both parts to rotate.
In yet another possible embodiment of the present invention, a rotational part can be located in the first end portion of the second compensating shaft or holder, and the second end portion of the second compensating shaft or holder, thereby permitting both parts to rotate.
Consequently, the invention teaches that the holder for a fastening for a glass panel, has two support points or connecting points, whereby the components of the holder are adjustable and can be fixed in position after the adjustment, so that they can not only be adapted to compensate for extraordinarily large construction tolerances, but also can be connected to a substructure, for example, to components that are at an angle to each other. For instance, the fastening device can connect a plurality of glass panels, such as in a building facade.
The above-discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further herein below. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is, the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicant does not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicant hereby asserts that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and nonobvious one with respect to the other.